User blog:Varekai2/Cirque du Soleil Wiki: In A New Light
Hello everyone! My name is Varekai2 and I am the new admin for Cirque Wiki! :) I thought I would just introduce myself and how I discovered Cirque du Soleil. I also will to talk about how my role as an admin is going to make this wiki grow and where we go from here! 'Introduction: How I got into Cirque du Soleil' I have always been a Cirque fan since 2005 when I first discovered them through a Cirque du Soleil marathon happening on the television channel Bravo. It was New Years Eve and I was was channel surfing through the channels to find something else to watch besides the New York Time Square New Year's Ball dropping. I then stumbled upon the show Varekai being played on television. I was instantly glued to the television since I have never seen anything like it. The show was absolutely amazing! That night during the marathon, I watched Alegría, Saltimbanco, Quidam, Dralion, La Nouba, and possibly most likely Nouvelle Expérience ''(really can't remember, but it was one of the four original shows). In 2006, I had the chance to see one of my first Cirque shows ''Delirium since it was coming to my town, but I didn't have enough money in order to see it. So I thought "It's going to come back next year" finding out later that it had it's final show in 2008. I was super devastated by it that I made it my mission to see as many Cirque du Soliel shows as possible. So far, I have seen 14 Cirque du Soleil shows live and I want to see them all. Here is the list of shows that I have seen and where I rank them (imo): #''"O"'' #''Varekai ''(This one is kind of bias :P Still a very good show to see live) #''Corteo'' #''Kurios: Cabinet of Curiosities ''(First Grand Chapeteau show) #''Kà'' #''Quidam'' #''Alegría'' #''Saltimbanco ''(First Cirque show I have seen live) #''Mystère'' #''Crystal'' #''Zarkana '' #''Dralion'' #''La Nouba'' #''Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour'' 'Cirque Wiki: In A New Light (Improving the Wiki & Admin Stuff)' First things first. I am also going to refer to the wiki as Cirque Wiki. It's much easier to remember and refer to (example: "Check out the Cirque Wiki") It also isn't a mouth full to say( like Cirque du Soleil Wiki is). Secondly, since taking over this wiki recently, I have cleaned up a few articles and am currently making templates for navigation, infoboxes, and connecting the the wiki in general. I did do a theme change, but it is subject to change (still trying to find the overall color scheme and style of the wiki.) I also am going to write the rules for the site and create a Manual of Style. I have also noticed that since this wiki has been around since 2009, the templating language "Lua" might be disabled. Will work on trying to convert that and get everything up to date (so it can be easier to create articles). The following is what needs to be done on my end (it's a very rough roadmap and it can go into any particular order. Will actually make an official roadmap at a later time): *enable Lua (easier templating language) **overhaul and convert navigation boxes, infoboxes, and notices to the Lua language *enable the "Community feature" since forums aren't a thing anymore *create a Rules & Policies page *create a Manual of Style *enable and customize achievements (improves the community and I like gaining achievements in games) *overhaul the front page *add official cirque typefaces to the wiki (Gotham & Roboto) *create portals and galleries for each tag *fix the odds and ends in the Admin bar (broken links, bad links, redirects to redirect, etc) *make Cirque Wiki mobile friendly (might be a long one) *create polls for the wiki. 'Expanding the Cirque Wiki (Creating Articles & Community)' What else needs to be done is to expanding it. There are numberous articles that do need to be created and a ton of stubs that need to be completed. Since this wiki's creation in 2009, Cirque du Soleil has expanded GREATLY beyond the big top. There are tv shows, books, movies, events, experiences, performances, and even a wine named after Cirque. All of these need articles. I will eventually create a Help:page in order to show what articles need to be done and what can be added to this wiki. The following is what needs to be created & expand the wiki (more detailed breakdown in Help page): *All touring and resident show pages *All special event pages (Les Chem Invisibles, Cirque At Sea, Midnight Sun, etc) *Soundtrack pages & music pages *Documentaries about the Cirque shows creation *Summaries and reviews for Cirque du Soleil books (The Spark, GAIA, 20 Years Under The Big Top, etc) *Create main pages and episode pages for the Cirque du Soleil TV shows (Solstrom, Fire:Within, Luna Petunia, Big Top Academy) *Character Pages (The White Singer, Eddie, The Waiter, Hocus & Pocus, etc) *Actors, Actresses, and Performers Pages (Audrey Brisson-Jutras', '''Francesca Gagnon, Terry Barrlett, Maxim Fomitche, etc) *Official Staff & Former Staff of Cirque Du Soleil (Guy Laliberté', Gilles Ste-Croix, René Bazinet, Michel Laprise, Daniel Lamarre, Nathalie Gagné, etc) *Subsidaries & Former Subsidaries of Cirque du Soleil pages (Cirque du Soleil Entertainment Group, One Drop Foundation, Blue Man Group, 4U2C, Outbox, VStar Entertainment, The Works Entertainment, Nextasy, etc) Anyway, I hope you have read this and hope to participate and create in Cirque Wiki! We need all the help we can get! If you have any questions, leave a comment below! '''- Varekai2 Category:Blog posts